Super Smash Bros. Flash
Super Smash Bros. Flash, commonly abbreviated, is an non-profit Flash fan game developed by Cleod9 Productions and published by McLeodGaming. The game is loosely based on Super Smash Bros. Melee in the menu format, music and numerous other fields such as game play modes. The game features several characters from the [http://mcleodgaming.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._(universe) Super Smash Bros. series], such as Mario, Samus Aran, Link, Kirby, and Pikachu. It also features many third-party characters, including Sonic the Hedgehog (who, at the time of the game's creation, was not confirmed to be a character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl) and Mega Man X. Besides that, it also includes original fan characters like. The original browser version for Super Smash Flash was first launched on entertainment media website Newgrounds to mixed to positive reception. A downloadable EXE version was made available seven days later on the McLeodGaming website. Super Smash Flash 1 & Super Smash Bros. Crusade is getting rebooted with a new game called Super Smash Bros. Flash, which is completely ignoring the basis of the first game and starting a new with gameplay mechanisms that are more similar to the ones in the official Super Smash Bros. games. On August 21, 2016, Super Smash Bros. Flash celebrated its tenth anniversary launch on Newgrounds. To commemorate this event, McLeodGaming released a video confirming the inclusion of "SSF ''mode" and "''SSBC mode" on SSBF's special mode which purposely recreates the physics and quirks of SSF.[1] Gameplay Super Smash Flash's gameplay is very similar to the official Super Smash Bros. games. Unlike most traditional 2D fighting games, each character's health is measured by a damage percentage counter. As the character is attacked, damage is accumulated and the percent value increases. The higher the percentage, the weaker the character is, and the easier it is for them to be KO'd off the stage. The arrow keys (or A, S, D and W for a second player) are used to move the character around and crouch. The O and P keys (or G and F for a second player) are used to jump and attack, respectively. Pressing a movement button and the attack button together will initiate a special attack, much like Melee's B button attacks. Matches can be played in either time, stock or a combination of the two. In Time mode, each player receives a point when they KO an opponent, and loses a point if they are KO'd or self-destruct. At the end of the designated time limit, the player with the most points wins. In Stock mode, each player is given a chosen amount of lives, and every time they are KO'd or self-destruct, they lose a life. When a player loses all their lives, they are out of the game, and the match's conclusion is reached when there is only one player left standing. In the Classic and Adventure modes, every level has both a time limit and a chosen amount of lives; if the player does not KO the opponent before time runs out, they lose a life and have to restart the level. Both modes can also be selected in the game's Melee mode, but if a winner is not decided when the time runs out, the player with the highest number of lives left is declared the winner. Melee's Coin is absent. The game is loosely similar to Melee, but most, if not all game mechanics are missing. The characters only have five total attacks (not counting their jump, which surprisingly does some damage for certain characters) and it is almost impossible to recover since every character is lightweight, jumping does not send your character very high into the air, the character cannot perform a third jump, and all attacks do 50%+ damage (even the normal ones). Additionally, it is possible to rack up over 1000% damage, even though it is not possible in Melee. The game also lacks hit effects for all attacks. All of these mechanic flaws resulted in negative responses. Super Smash Bros. Flash's gameplay is very similar to the official Super Smash Bros. games. Unlike most traditional fighting games, a character's health is measured by a damage percentage counter. As the character is attacked, damage accumulates, and the percent value increases. The higher the percentage, the easier it is for a character to be knocked off the stage. The controls are also different from its predecessor. The W, A, S, and D keys are now assigned to Player 1's movement, while the arrow keys move a second player. The O and P keys still remain in P-1's possession, however, as the O key is used for special moves(or activating a Final Smash), the P key for standard attacks, the I key for shield, and the 1 key for taunting. P-2 uses the 1 key on the numpad for special moves (or activating a Final Smash), numpad 2 for standard attacks, numpad 3 for shield and numpad 4 for taunt. Players can customize their controls in the menu. Matches can be played in either Time mode, Stock mode, or a combination of the two. In Time mode, each player receives a point when they KO an opponent, and loses a point if they are KO'd, or if they self-destruct. At the end of the designated time limit, the player with the most points wins. Should two or more players accumulate the same amount of points, there will be a Sudden Death match to determine the winner. In Stock mode, each player is given a chosen amount of lives, and every time they are KO'd or self-destruct, they lose a life. When a player loses all of their lives, they are "defeated", and the match concludes when there is only one player, or one team left standing Playable characters The characters are the fighters which represent the universe they belong to. Each character has a number of special attacks, standard attacks and a unique special move called a Final Smash. There are 2 types of characters: starter characters, which are available for use from the beginning, and unlockable characters, which are accessible only after being unlocked. Five characters from the past game are confirmed to return and Mega Man X was intended with Model X, who was ultimately by the classic Mega Man; which has sparked controversy regarding whether Mega Man should be regarded as a newcomers or veterans. All deconfirmed characters have the possibility to return as expansion characters. This list is a compilation of the characters that have been confirmed playable for Super Smash Bros. Flash, with a total of including as Beta.[2] They are listed here by series. This is a list of the playable characters in the Super Smash Bros. Flash, commonly known in official sources as fighters. Number indicates the order of appearance in the series. ε or ' indicates Echo Fighters, fighters that share the same movesets and traits as another clone. Starter characters These are the characters available when turning on the game for the first time: Unockable characters These are the characters that have to be encountered and defeated in a challenge match in order to become available: Stages It was announced that all stages would have a Battlefield form and Omega form. It was later confirmed that there will be stages and that all stages will be available from the start. Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Fighting Games